victhevikingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Vic The Viking Season 1 Episodes S1 E78 May 27, 2014 For the love of cake Season 1, Episode 78 S1 E77 May 27, 2014 Summer residance Season 1, Episode 77 S1 E76 May 26, 2014 The treehouse Season 1, Episode 76 S1 E75 Apr 2, 2014 Trouble in Flake Season 1, Episode 75 S1 E74 Apr 19, 2014 Use your loaf Season 1, Episode 74 S1 E73 May 25, 2014 Who let the bear in Season 1, Episode 73 S1 E72 May 24, 2014 Grandpa Olaf Season 1, Episode 72 S1 E71 May 24, 2014 Moby Vick Season 1, Episode 71 S1 E70 May 23, 2014 Mistaken eye-identity Season 1, Episode 70 S1 E69 May 23, 2014 Being a leprechaun Season 1, Episode 69 S1 E68 May 22, 2014 Gilby the pirate Season 1, Episode 68 S1 E67 May 22, 2014 It’s not what you sink Season 1, Episode 67 S1 E66 May 21, 2014 Mushroom Picking Season 1, Episode 66 S1 E65 May 21, 2014 Cow Express Season 1, Episode 65 S1 E64 May 20, 2014 The Olympic Games Season 1, Episode 64 S1 E63 May 20, 2014 Ooops a daisy Season 1, Episode 63 S1 E62 Mar 12, 2014 Topsy Turvy Season 1, Episode 62 S1 E61 May 19, 2014 The Kraken Season 1, Episode 61 S1 E60 May 18, 2014 Princess Badoura Season 1, Episode 60 S1 E59 Apr 19, 2014 How much can a panda bear Season 1, Episode 59 S1 E58 Apr 19, 2014 Strangers in a Strange Land (2) Season 1, Episode 58 S1 E57 Apr 19, 2014 Strangers in a Strange Land (1) Season 1, Episode 57 S1 E56 May 16, 2014 License to sail Season 1, Episode 56 S1 E55 May 16, 2014 Stronger together Season 1, Episode 55 S1 E54 May 15, 2014 Loki the trickster god Season 1, Episode 54 S1 E53 Apr 20, 2014 Back to Flake Season 1, Episode 53 S1 E52 Apr 20, 2014 The invincible sword Season 1, Episode 52 S1 E51 Apr 20, 2014 Up the river Season 1, Episode 51 S1 E50 Mar 19, 2014 The War of the Berries Season 1, Episode 50 S1 E49 Apr 2, 2014 Resort Island Season 1, Episode 49 S1 E48 Mar 5, 2014 He's My Son Season 1, Episode 48 S1 E47 Mar 26, 2014 The Thief Among Us Season 1, Episode 47 S1 E46 Mar 26, 2014 Trojan Snorre Season 1, Episode 46 S1 E45 Mar 5, 2014 He’s My Son Season 1, Episode 45 S1 E44 Mar 26, 2014 The Thief Among Us Season 1, Episode 44 S1 E43 Oct 12, 2013 A True Viking Season 1, Episode 43 S1 E42 Mar 5, 2014 Silent Night Season 1, Episode 42 S1 E41 Mar 12, 2014 Dance with the Wolf Season 1, Episode 41 S1 E40 Sep 28, 2013 Andalusia Season 1, Episode 40 S1 E39 Oct 5, 2013 The Canal Season 1, Episode 39 S1 E38 Oct 26, 2013 Victory Dance Season 1, Episode 38 S1 E37 Sep 14, 2013 Ylva in Charge Season 1, Episode 37 S1 E36 Sep 21, 2013 The Tunnel Season 1, Episode 36 S1 E35 Aug 31, 2013 Shallow Waters Season 1, Episode 35 S1 E34 Sep 21, 2013 Free Ylvi Season 1, Episode 34 S1 E33 Nov 2, 2013 The Hammer in the Stone Season 1, Episode 33 S1 E32 Oct 12, 2013 Stink Bug Attack Season 1, Episode 32 S1 E31 Aug 31, 2013 Faxe and the Whale Season 1, Episode 31 S1 E30 Aug 10, 2013 Beware of the Wolf Season 1, Episode 30 S1 E29 Apr 9, 2014 The Julbock Season 1, Episode 29 S1 E28 Mar 19, 2014 Bear Up Season 1, Episode 28 S1 E27 Nov 16, 2013 Siren Song Season 1, Episode 27 S1 E26 Apr 18, 2014 Chicken Pox Season 1, Episode 26 S1 E25 Apr 19, 2014 The Invisible Treasure Season 1, Episode 25 S1 E24 Aug 24, 2013 Good Luck Charm Season 1, Episode 24 S1 E23 Aug 17, 2013 Shape Shifting Season 1, Episode 23 S1 E22 Aug 17, 2013 Judgement of Thor Season 1, Episode 22 S1 E21 Aug 3, 2013 The Monster Season 1, Episode 21 S1 E20 Aug 3, 2013 Trials of Halvar Season 1, Episode 20 S1 E19 Jul 27, 2013 Knock on Wood Season 1, Episode 19 S1 E18 Nov 9, 2013 The Sparkling Race Season 1, Episode 18 S1 E17 Mar 12, 2014 Dance with the Wolf Season 1, Episode 17 S1 E16 Nov 2, 2013 The Cavern of Frozen Words Season 1, Episode 16 S1 E15 Oct 19, 2013 Gorm's Seagull Season 1, Episode 15 S1 E14 Oct 26, 2013 The Forgotten Treasure Season 1, Episode 14 S1 E13 Sep 7, 2013 Taken Season 1, Episode 13 S1 E12 Sep 14, 2013 Stardust Season 1, Episode 12 S1 E11 Sep 28, 2013 Captain Gilby Season 1, Episode 11 S1 E10 Sep 7, 2013 Snorre Soaps Up Season 1, Episode 10 S1 E9 Aug 24, 2013 Son of Tjure Season 1, Episode 9 S1 E8 Aug 10, 2013 Dagda's Cauldron Season 1, Episode 8 S1 E7 Jul 20, 2013 The Highest Viking Season 1, Episode 7 S1 E6 Jul 6, 2013 Almost Treasure Island Season 1, Episode 6 S1 E5 Jul 13, 2013 Grist for the Mill Season 1, Episode 5 S1 E4 Jul 13, 2013 The Magic Lantern Season 1, Episode 4 S1 E3 Jul 6, 2013 Thor's Thunder Season 1, Episode 3 S1 E2 Jul 20, 2013 Shooting Star Season 1, Episode 2 S1 E1 Jul 27, 2013 The Wind that'll Tear the Horns Off a Viking Season 1, Episode 1